ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2
Tecmo Koei |series=''Ninja Gaiden'' |picture format= |platforms=PlayStation 3 |engine= Hybrid EngineGamasutra:Q&A: The Way of Team Ninja - Hayashi on Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 |resolution= 720pDigitalFoundry at Eurogamer: Face-Off: Ninja Gaiden 2 vs. Sigma 2 |designer=Yosuke Hayashi |released= }} }} |genre=Hack and slash |modes=Single-player, Cooperative |ratings= |media=Blu-ray Disc |requirements= |input= }} Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, also known as Ninja Gaiden Σ 2, is the redefined PlayStation 3 version of Ninja Gaiden II. It released on September 29, 2009 in North America and October 1, 2009 for Asian territories. Though Team Ninja developed the title, it was not designed by Tomonobu Itagaki. Itagaki left Team Ninja after developing Ninja Gaiden 2. Yosuke Hayashi, director of Ninja Gaiden Sigma, produced and directed NGS2. The game features three additional playable characters : Rachel, Ayane and Momiji (from Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword). The game also features new large-scale bosses, an online co-op mode and Trophy support. A trailer released for E3 '09 shows Rachel (from Ninja Gaiden ) as a character in the game. Her playability has been confirmed for both offline and online play during an E3 09 interview. The PlayStation version has been graphically upgraded from the Xbox 360 version, the native resolution is now 720p HD, compared to the original 585pDigitalFoundry at Eurogamer: Face-Off: Ninja Gaiden 2 vs. Sigma 2 SD. The upgrade is commented by Digital Foundry as "Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 often has the visual edge, not just thanks to its massively increased resolution but also through the accomplished use of the RSX's pixel shaders"DigitalFoundry at Eurogamer: Face-Off: Ninja Gaiden 2 vs. Sigma 2 (page 2). The PS3 version also contains significantly less bloodshed and gore-related violence than the Xbox 360 version. Hayashi questioned if violence was the way to go. However, there is an option to 'jiggle' breasts using the SixAxis controller.Kotaku - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Gets SixAxis Jiggle Support NGS2 will support co-op and solo modes for Team Mission Mode. The second character, while playing alone or offline, is forced as a CPU character and cannot be controlled by a second player. People who purchase the Collector's Edition are treated to a comic version of the Install's Prologue, and the OST. The Collector's Edition was limited to Gamestop in North America and HMV for the UK. Pre-ordering either edition at Gamestop warranted a code for a special Sigma 2 costume, mildly resembling Joe Hayabusa's own outfit. Playable Characters Ryu Hayabusa - The central protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series, master ninja, descendant of the Dragon lineage, and current wielder of the Dragon Blade. Ayane - A Kunoichi, and while she is not of the Hayabusa clan, she helps Ryu from time to time. Momiji - Member of the Hayabusa clan, she uses a long blade, more prominently called Naginata. Originally appeared in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword. Rachel - Demon hunter who is in possession of the "Fiend's Blood" curse. Originally appeared in Ninja Gaiden. NG2 to Sigma 2 While Sigma 2 has additional content not in the original Ninja Gaiden 2, a large amount of content was also removed from the game, or altered. With Team Mission Mode in, the single player version was taken out, players instead being given a computer-controller partner (if without a second player or offline). In Story Mode, Karma Scoring is separated and now only done in Chapter Challenge. Three chapters were also added, not linked to Ryu, but one of the three additional characters. Tests of Valor were also removed, scattering the rewards across Ryu's chapters. The total number of enemies in the game has been reduced, keeping few characters on screen at all times; enemy health was raised to compensate. Five new bosses were added, replacing two old boss encounters. There is one new boss for each alternate character's chapter (including returning bosses from NG:DS and NG1), a Dragon to replace the double Quetzalcoatl fight (though Quetzalcoatl can still be fought alone as in NG2), and two giant statues; a giant Buddha Statue, and a Statue of Liberty animated by Alexei. The Tunnel Worm has been omitted, causing Ryu to fall through a tunnel leading from dark night to bright day. Enma's Fang is a new melee weapon, a greatsword. The Weapon Upgrade system has also been altered to restrict your upgrades similar to NG:Black. You can only upgrade once per special shop, though you do not require the use of Essence in order to perform those upgrades. Some ranged weapons have been removed. The Incendiary Shuriken were removed for two reasons, opening paths and their power due to the removal of the ammo count, and is instead Ayane's main projectile weapon. The Fiend's Bane Bow, now with unlimited ammo, had its Ultimate Technique removed as it would have also been too powerful, and instead was replaced by a new weapon, the Howling Cannon, a heavy cannon with a slow projectile speed. The Windmill Shuriken was also removed. The Harpoon Gatling Gun was removed, and with it, all water combat. Most flying enemies were also removed due to infinite ammo. The Action button was changed from RB/R1 to Circle, which is now also the Shuriken button, while other ranged weapons have been separated to the R2 button. This allows both the Bow/Cannon to be equipped at the same time as the Shurikens. The player cannot unequip the bow or cannon. Thus, the two weapons bulk up Ryu's appearance even though they don't appear in cutscenes. Keys have been completely removed, doors simply popping open now, as well as adding a button to tell the player where to go (R1). Projectile spam has been greatly reduced from NG2. Healing items become an abundance (and the only thing you can spend money on). Most chests are now simply yellow, blue, or red essence. Players are no longer allowed to hold onto Life of the Gods, Lives of the Gods, or Spirit of the Devil. Instead they are automatically consumed upon pickup. Costume recolors (Legendary Black Falcon to Type 20; same shape, different texture) were removed. Biometal and Shadow Walker, Xbox DLC, are not player-selectable, and instead used by the returning enemy Ryu clones in Team Missions. Ashtar from Sigma 1, Sigma 2 Special (Ryu dressed as Joe Hayabusa from NGS2's new Prologue), Choun Shiryu (Ryu dressed as Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors), and Classic Ryu were added. Fiend remained in both versions, but without any of its alternate colors. The game, moved from its original engine to the one used to create Ninja Gaiden Sigma, has many textures (not all) throughout the chapters completely replaced to vastly improve the visual appeal of each environment, but leaves character textures mostly unchanged. Finally, almost all the gore has been removed. Purple mist now burst from enemies, along with reduced blood splashes. Dismembered body parts no longer stay on the ground, but vanish. Additionally, cinematics have been altered to remove dismemberment, dissection, and blood effects. The Asian version of NGS2, the player can only decapitate monsters and non-humans. Plot (Note that the story line may change due to the other playable characters) One year after Ninja Gaiden, master blacksmith Muramasa is setting up shop in Tokyo. A CIA agent named Sonia enters the place and asks for Ryu Hayabusa's whereabouts, until members of the Black Spider Ninja Clan attack the shop and kidnap her. Enter the Dragon Ninja Ryu, who fails to stop Sonia's kidnapping and makes haste around the Tokyo skyscrapers and rescues the agent, who informs him of an attack on the Hayabusa Village by the Black Spider Ninjas, who wish to steal the Demon Statue they possess and protect. Ryu returns to his home and finds his father, Joe Hayabusa dueling with Genshin, leader of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Unfortunately, the Demon Statue is taken away by Queen of the Greater Fiends and the Ruler of Blood, Elizébet, and Joe urges his son to retrieve the statue at all costs. Ryu travels around the world with Sonia, in pursuit of Elizébet and the Demon Statue, while encountering legions of Black Spider Ninjas, Fiends, and three other Greater Fiends: Alexei, the Graceful Ruler of Lightning; Volf, the Invincible Ruler of Storms; and Zedonius, the Malevolent Ruler of Flame. Ryu tracks Elizébet down to South America, where she offers the Demon Statue to Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai, in order to resurrect the ancient Archfiend, Vazdah. Elizébet duels with Ryu and he defeats her, but Elizébet proclaims her return. An overlooking Genshin explains the Archfiend will emerge from Mount Fuji back in Japan and states that is the place where Ryu shall die. Ryu returns home, cautioning Sonia not to follow him. As Ryu overlooks the fire-brimming Mount Fuji, Ayane enters with the Eye of the Dragon, a gift from Joe Hayabusa, and Ryu equips the relic onto his Dragon Sword, forming the True Dragon Sword again. Heading to the mountain's summit, Ryu finds Genshin waiting for him at the crater's entrance and the two ninjas fight to the death. Genshin falls and Ryu leaps into Mount Fuji. Ryu fights past hordes of Fiends and singlehandedly defeats Zedonius, Volf, and Alexei, and rescues a captured Sonia. He instructs her to stay put and to not move. Ryu heads into another room and finds a resurrected Genshin, transformed into a Fiend, and dispatches him. The mortally wounded Genshin hands him the cursed Blade of the Archfiend to use, and dies without regret for having allied with the Fiends. A furious Elizébet appears, and chastises the Black Spider Ninja for losing, even with his power. Ryu finishes her off, claiming the overlord had more to live for than she ever will. Traveling deeper into the Underworld, Ryu confronts Dagra Dai, who is nearly finished with the Archfiend's resurrection, and defeats him. As a last resort, the Infernal High Priest offers his life to Vazdah, and the Archfiend is reborn. Ryu takes down the monstrosity and heads to the surface with Sonia, but a drop of his blood from an open wound accidentally spills onto the fiend and revitalizes Vazdah, who ascends to the summit in its true form. Amidst an erupting Mount Fuji, Ryu squares off with the Archfiend in a climatic duel to decide humanity's fate and wins. Sonia and Ryu reunite and climb to the top of the mountain, sharing the sunrise together. In a post-credits scene, amongst a field with countless number of blades embedded into the ground, Ryu plants Genshin's Blade of the Archfiend into the ground and bows in respect for the Black Spider Ninja. The Dragon Ninja takes one last look back, noticing kasumi from behind, before taking off into the fog. Trivia After the merge of Tecmo, the series' producer, with Koei, alternate costumes from Koei's Dynasty Warriors 6 and Musou Orochi Z were added; Ryu Hayabusa gets Zhao Yun, Ayane gets Sun Shang Xiang, Momiji gets San Zang and Rachel gets Diao Chan. Category:Games